Giant Robot
The Giant Robots are a neutral feature in the Zombies map Origins. Description There are three that roam the map, and they are described as "thousand-foot-tall robot abominations." Their names are , and , named after three gods in the Norse mythology. The Robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists, Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen contributed to their construction. According to Richtofen, building the Giant Robots was only possible due to Element 115. Interaction Three Giant Robots roam the area around where the map takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Giant Robot by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet. Doing so results in a maintenance hatch opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. It should be noted that only one of the Robots' feet will have the lights lit at a time. Additionally, when all three of the Robots tread the map at once, only one of the Robots can be entered. A piece for the Staff of Wind and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. There are no zombies inside the robots, however the player is allowed a limited time within the Robot. The player will be automatically ejected in approximately 30 seconds after entering, or they may eject at any time by activating one of the hatches. If a player has unearthed the Golden Helmet with the Shovel, they can survive being stepped on by a Robot, instead only becoming stunned for a while after the robot's foot clears out. Interacting with the robots is vital for obtaining the Staff of Wind, and moreover, completing Little Lost Girl. In addition to collecting the parts for Staff of Wind, three of the staffs must be placed in each of the robots' heads, and later on a red button in each head has to be pressed before throwing a G-Strike onto the seal near Generator 5. In addition, therobotss spawn near the church or generator 6 and generator 5+4 and the last one will spawn in generator 2+3 Giant Robot model BOII.png Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Mech Origins BOII.png Giant_Mechs_Origins_BOII.png|The three Robots roaming the map. Freya, Odin and Thor (from left to right). Giant_Origins_BOII.jpg Mech_Origins_BOII.jpg Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Robot's foot. Trivia *Each robot has an on its chest. *There are at least four Giant Robots in total, as one has been disabled and can be seen next to Thor's path. **This disabled robot's name is likely Loki, the Norse god of Fire. This would make sense as players are required to place a specific staff in each of the robots. The Staff of Fire is the only one that isn't and must be placed on a pedestal in the Hall of the Ancients instead. *If a robot steps on a Panzer Soldat, it will be pressed into the ground for a limited time. *When purged, the player lands on the same spot where they went into the robot, despite it moving. *The robots are automated, as its operators inside (two to three German soldiers) are deceased. *Odin seems to turn slightly left on his path through the map. *If the player activates the Audio Log inside the robot before the ejection sequence activates, the sequence will be postponed until the end of the Audio Log. This allows the player more time in the robot. *One of the red radios for activating Avenged Sevenfold's "Shepherd of Fire" is located in Freya's head. *According to a quote from Richtofen, a 'velocity compensator' helps the characters survive the fall out of the Robot. *The Giant Robot resembles the Iron Giant from the 1999 animated film The Iron Giant. * If the player runs against (sprinting into) the front foot of one of the robots when it is placed down, then the player will be "punted" across the map when the robot lifts up his foot to take another step. The player will get downed, or if the next step is outside the map, die instantly. Category:Zombie Utilities